The full force of the hunters
by MondaysDawn
Summary: When Percy goes on a quest without Annabeth she is pissed and they break up. Annabeth is devastated that is until Thalia comes to camp to ask Annabeth to help her find Artemis who went missing while hunting in the Rockies.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO

CHAPTER ONE: FORCE

APOV

"Percy" I pleaded, god he could be so stupid sometimes.

"Look your not coming with us and that's final" he screamed.

I could feel my blood start to boil, I could look after myself but no, stupid seaweed brain had to protect me. arrrrg why couldn't he just let me come.

"but-" i was cut off abruptly.

"I have made my decision Annabeth, this is my quest and I can bring who I want, and that's not you" I knew he didn't mean it like that but i couldn't help but feel hurt. He seemed to notice.

"Annabeth- he started in a much quieter tone - I didn't mean it like that".

That was it i hated it when people felt pity for me. "Screw you" I shouted in his face, and made my way to the Athena table for lunch.

He was angry now, his steps were forceful and his expression disturbing he walk right up to me and my sibling -who still had no idea about our fight.

"Maybe if you weren't so stuck up and proud you would be joining Nico,Grover and I on our quest" his words were laced with poison. Clarisse who had over herd him yelling at me which i admit was obviously not that hard as most eyes were on us came to my aid.

""shut up kelp face you have no idea what your talking about" she yelled.

"Oh so now where calling each other petty names now Clarisse, well you can just shut your mouth you fat dim-witted brat " that landed hard for a brief second I saw Clarisse's eyes flash hurt before returning to anger.

No one and i mean no one not even Percy gets away with hurting one of my friends.

I don't know if it was the ADHD or dyslexia but in one fast move I was in front of Clarisse and

my fist was making contact to Percy's unprotected abdomen. He flew back crashing into the Stroll brothers who had been taping the whole ordeal.

"Are you OK Clarisse?" I asked. I never got to find out her answer as Percy was coming at me again but this time with Riptide. I pulled out my knife and parried his feeble attacks, soon my blade was over his throat. "Well?" I said "apologise to Clarisse".

He looked at me and smiled, who did he think he was smiling at a time like this! He turned to Clarisse. "I''m sorry... I'm sorry that Annabeth will lose this fight". A explosion of water erupted from an underground stream knocking the knife from my hand and throwing me into the fire.

I yelped in pain and quickly jumped out of the flames my arm was broken from the impact not to mention it was severely burned along with my leg. Percy didn't seem to notice that he had thrown me into the fire he was getting up trying picking up his composure. He looked at me with an angry expression as he sent a torrent of water at me. Shit. At that moment I'm not really sure what happened I just thought really hard about how much I wanted that torrent to stop, i raised my hands palms outwards and sent a force field straight at Percy.

The water and the force field fought to get past each other neither would budge. I was starting to strain and i could tell Percy was as well but we kept our ground that is until Chiron showed up.

"What is going on here?" he shouted. The water decreased until there was nothing left. I slowly brought down the force field i had fought so long to keep up.

"Nothing" replied Percy. Chiron looked like he was about to blow up, obviously not believing Percy's sad attempt at an excuse.

"Me and Percy just broke up" I said.

"No we didn't- "

I cut him off with a stern "Yes we did" his face went from shock to absolute horror. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I pressed a small button on a bracelet my mother had given me and a pair of shiny silver wings erupted from my back - a creation i had made from plans off Daedalus's laptop. I jumped off the ground and in seconds i was sitting atop Thalia's tree, crying my eyes out.

Gasp! what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Orathrus

CPOV

I glanced out the window of the big house watching the children playing volleyball with the satyrs, I looked out the other window facing Thalia's tree. Annabeth's shiny wings reflecting the morning light Percy, Nico and Grover had left first thing in the morning to go and help Poseidon fend off the last of Oceanus's forces. I must IM him when I get the chance oh and Athena about Annabeth's new talents for creating force fields, the children just haven't stopped talking about the 'incident' since it happened. A sharp voice brought me out of my retrieve.

"Chiron" Selena yelled.

"Coming my dear"...

ArtemisPOV

I ran. I ran fast. Orthrus was sure to catch up with me soon as long as I could make it past the next few turns I would be fine. Curse my stupid brother, if he had healed me when I needed him to instead of me wasting all my energy doing it myself I would just be able to transport out of here. Dammit how could I have been so stupid to leave my Huntresses behind now I'm stuck out here alone with a two faced mutt.

I jumped barely missing a root off a tree. I skidded to a halt well I could have sworn there was a swing bridge here. I turned, only to be greeted by a humongous dog with two heads both snarling and drooling like crazy. "Orthrus, brother of Cerberus" I snapped.

"Well if it ain't a daddies wittle girl pwaying with her big brothers toys" he mocked me gesturing to my bow and quivers. Oh it's on now nobody insults me! This guy has it coming to him now. "Hahaha a girl such as yourself should be at home cooking and cleaning" he laughed again. I could feel my face heating up with anger. I took my chance and plunged one of my arrows into the soft spot of skin between his shoulder and second head. He yelped in pain, but other than that it hardly affected him. He dove at me.

we fought atop the cliff for what seemed like hours, but neither of us made much ground. Igor flowed from my many cuts and scrapes and a black substance similar to tar oozed out his. He went to my left trying to get me to step closer to his other head instead I jumped over his pudgy paw and stabbed him in between the groove on one of his necks he exploded into millions of small dust particles.

"ugh"... No energy left I sat lay down. It felt good to have the cold rock touching my hot skin cooling it dramatically. clap, clap, clap... I bolted upright. "Well done lady Artemis and might I say you put up quite a fight it seems almost wrong for me to steal away your victory" He laughed I could see him now standing against the shadow of a tree a black robe concealing his identity. "Almost" He laughed again. I was about to draw my bow when I felt a sharp sensation in my neck. I cried out in pain and looked down. 2 small darts with red feathers stuck out of my neck. I quickly pulled one out and threw it on the ground quickly before he realised what I was doing blackness filled the sides of my vision until I could see at all I felt my center of gravity change. Then nothing.

CPOV

"So Selena what seems to be the problem" I asked.

"It's the Hunters sir, they approach the camp" she said before gasping for air obviously she had run here.

"Good girl Selena, would you go tell Annabeth if you wouldn't mind? She's up in that tree again" She accepted with a small nod and ran off to go tell her friend. Now what could possibly have happened or will happen for the Hunters to grace us with their presence?

AnnabethPOV

I can't believe he had left without saying goodbye. I mean I can understand that he's angry and all but still, anyway things hadn't quite been working out between us lately he was still a good friend and all but that it, and that was all I want. I thought.

I looked down to see Selena running towards me I quickly jumped down initiating my wings on the way down.

"Hey" I said my wings folding up and disappearing as I talked.

"Hey, Chiron just wanted me to say that the Hunters are here" she exclaimed clearly panting.

"Wow Selena your really need to do more exercise" I said jokingly. She scowled before laughing. "Come on lets see what there up too" We were at the big house in a matter of minutes, but the Hunters bet us there.

I walked into the room fulled of hunters and cabin leaders and took my place at the Athena table.

I just stood up again before I was tackled to the ground. followed by numerous amounts of laughing.

"Hey Thals" I exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : Hunters

APOV

"Hey Thals? Hey Thals? That's the best you can come up with after 2 months all I get is a hey Thals?" I laughed. Thalia was my best friend even if she did have a few anger issues, it was true though I had missed her a lot. She smiled and got off offering me a hand. I took it.

"So how are you, what are you guys doing here and where's Artemis?" My mind filled with questions as any child of Athena's would. Her expression turned grim, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by another girl she had shoulder length hair tied back in a ponytail but the odd thing was half was blond and the other half black, and one of her eyes was blue but the other was dark brown.

"Well" she said "Thalia is doing great, where here because we need some help and Artemis is missing". Wow that was a lot to process.I heard gasps and groans from many of my fellow campers they obviously weren't pleased.

"Annabeth meet Susan daughter of Janus our newest member" Thalia said in a annoyed tone. I could tell she didn't really like her that much, but that was to be expected Janus was the most annoying god I had ever met and that includes Aphrodite!

"That explains the hair" I said.

"What did you say about my hair, oh shut up she didn't mean it like that, but maybe she did, look she didn't say anything bad about it did she?" she shook her head in agreement.

Thalia looked at me "She also has multiple personalities". Oh joy I thought.

Chiron stood up at the front "Now as most of you have heard, Artemis was abducted while hunting in the Rockies me along with Mr. D and Thalia lieutenant of the Hunters have decided a quest is in order" he finished. Muffled talking broke out around the room. "Silence children, now who wants to volunteer for this quest?" My hand shot up almost immediately, along with Clarisse's, Travis's and Connor's.

"Well" he said "This is unexpected, Mr. D who do you think should go?"

Mr. D looked up from his viticulture magazine "Oh, what oh, oh the quest I don't really care which of the wee brats go, maybe one of the strolls that way if they die they can't bug me anymore" He went back to reading.

"Well how about I'll ask you all why you want to go and the one with the best answer judged by me can go" he announced. "Clarisse, why do you want to go?"

"Umm, to kick some monster butt" She said with a rather unsettling grin on her face.

He turned to the Stoll's they both just shrugged.

"Annabeth?" he asked me. Think Annabeth think!

"I want go go because... Artemis is a friend and... when I held up the sky she came to help me and I have never really repaid her for that" There that sounds good enough. He smiled.

"Okay its settled then Annabeth shall lead the quest, go now and consult the oracle she foresaw this event and is waiting for you at Thalia's tree".

Yes I get a quest! I ran up to the big pine seeing Rachel waiting for me there.

"Hey Rachel"

"Hi Annabeth, I know this quest is time restricted so go ahead and ask" I was glad she said that, I wasn't much of a small talker.

"How do I save Artemis?" green smoke flowed out her mouth and her eyes erupted with a soft green glow.

"Four will commence this incredible task,

One of lightning you shall ask,

One of two to get you past,

One of silver who is the last,

The one of brain leads this quest,

Where everybody will have a test,

To save their leader they must go,

To the land of rocks and snow,

Their you shall find your first clue,

About discovering what you must do,

One on the quest will die,

In place of another nearby,

This quest will be a success,

Ending in one being blessed."

Her eyes closed as she dropped to the ground. My brain was working overtime someone would die! Gods I hope it's not Thalia as she is probably coming due to the second line. I slowly made my way back to the big house.

"Annabeth what did she say?" I told them the prophecy.

"Well Annabeth we know your going but who else?" Chiron asked. Ignoring the death line.

"Thalia, that is if she wants to come, do you?" I asked.

"Of course I do I wouldn't miss it for anything" She exclaimed.

"Well that's two lines done now what about the 'One of two to get you past' line" Everyone was silent thinking. Think Annabeth think.

"I've got it" A quite voice next to me said. I turned around. "It's me I'm a daughter of Janus so I can open almost every door without a key so I can get you past and I'm one of two personalities!" The Stoll's eyes widened with her saying that she could open almost any door without a key. I looked at them and shook my head, they both acted like they hadn't seen my warning focusing on a rather interesting chair.

"Okay Susan your in" I said, this is going to be a long trip.

"And one more Hunter" I said.

"It can't mean the one who was last to join because that was Susan, maybe it means the last living child of a god or something" I said.

"That could be me" said a girls voice. I looked in the direction of the voice.

Phoebe I thought, I had heard her description and had also heard that Phoebe had

gained the Stoll brothers hatred by besting them in Capture the Flag, and as a result, they gave her a T-shirt that was poisoned with Centaur blood, that caused her skin to erupt with painful hives, preventing her from going on the last quest for Artemis. But I had also heard the Stoll's did this at the request of Aphrodite. God I hate her.

She made her way towards us. "My father was Pallas the war titan and since he was killed by Athena I'm the last demititan child of his".

"OK we have everyone we need now we just need to know where were going" Thalia said.

"Oh that's easy Thals" I said and looked at her with my seriously you don't know face. I decided to make it easier for her. "The land of rocks and snow, come on Thals" Her face went red

"Just tell me" She said

"The Rockies" I finally announced, it was so obvious her face went from rose to scarlet.

"OHHH, wait where's that" shouted Travis. Who immediately got elbowed by Connor. The whole room despite all the trouble we were in started laughing well except the Stoll's.

"Well at least your not as bad as them" I whispered to Thalia who started cracking laughing again.


	4. Chapter 4

/really short chapter

disclaimer: do not own pjo

APOV

The car ride was somewhat uneventful, so my mind drifted off to other things like, Percy. I really generally hoped that we could still be friends.

Thalia bolted upright "oh my god! Were gonna be climbing the Rockies and we?"

"Yea why, whats the problem?" I asked.

"Where gonna be climbing very high rock faces and going along old worn out paths at a very big height".

"Wha- oh sorry Thals I forgot about the height thing". She glared. I glared back. Just as I was about to say we would be roped together and she'd be fine Susan came up to our seats.

"Hey Susan, whats up?." Thalia asked

"I am not Susan Horn anymore, I am Jama Te Dugi" she announced.

"Ok eh … Jama whats up?" I asked. Gods thing multiple personality thing was crazy.

"The sky, but in more pressing matters I need to use the bathroom." Thalia lent over and whispered in my ear. "This one likes to announce everything"

"Ask Argus if we can stop then"

"Ok i will. I am taking a step. And another. And another. I am asking Argus if we can stop." This was going to be a really long trip.

"Hey Thals, do you have any paper?" I asked

"Sure why?" She asked while unzipping her back pack.

"I just thought I should write down Sus- Jama's personalities and what they do."

"Here have my list." Pheobe said I thanked her and took the list.

Susan Horn- fights with herself

Jama Te Duggi- announces every thing

Gara Fond - kinda shifty

Choe Gooddf - normal...ish

After studying the list for a few minutes I laughed "Wow that's really smart, worthy of Athena even." Thalia looked puzzled. As did Pheobe.

"Her names put together is an acronym for;

I am Daughter of Janus god of Doors and Change"

They both gaped at me.

"What?"

"You looked at the list for under 2 minutes and figured out something that I haven't realised in two months." Stated Pheobe

"Well she is a daughter of Athena, come on now it seems we've stopped." Says Thalia as she clambers out of her seat.

Followed quickly by me and Pheobe.


End file.
